


The Hunt

by Tobii_T (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, F/F, First War with Voldemort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Severus Snape, Scents & Smells, Sub Severus Snape, Top Albus Dumbledore, Top James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tobii_T
Summary: Severus presents as an Omega and everything just seems to get worse. The idea of an Alpha claiming him was enough to make his stomach turn. James, having his owm issues, notices the suddenly more obvious way Severus is treated by the snakes and it stirs the feeling of protection in him. All the while Albus is left clueless about who his own mate might be.





	1. Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus' 17th birthday was 9th of January, when he came into his Omega-hood.
> 
> These chapters will range in sizes, from short and straight to long and explanations. It just depends on how i feel tbh

_January 10th, 1977_

Severus stepped into the common room and all eyes fell upon him. They knew, _like a pack of fucking dog_ , they knew. Could they _smell_ him? Oh, Merlin. What if they could? Anxiety began to creep into his chest, his overly large clothing suddenly felt tight.

"Go shower," Spoke up a voice, Avery stepped out of the crowd. He took a few steps forward, practically towering over Severus, " _Now_." He finished with a growling like sound.

Severus flinched away from him, any submissive scent he had would triple because of that bully of a pureblood. Everything in Severus's body screamed at him to bare his neck and kneel but he refused to act so _sluttish_!

Severus stumbled back, eyes never once meeting another as he scrambled up to the dormitory for a wash. His cheeks burnt red with embarrassment, rosey and blotchy. If this was him simply after becoming classified, he dreaded to think what his heat will entice.


	2. Scent

January 23, 1977

Albus' heart started to race as he picked up the scent of an Omega in heat. He was familiar with the smell, running a school full of hormonal teenagers made this type of thing easy to dictate. The only difference being this wasn't just any Omega's scent he was picking up, this was his own sub.

The musky scent was spicy and hot, coating his throat and nostrils. He peered around the hall up from his headmaster chair, knuckles turning white as he gripped at the arm rests. He watched the sea of heads, desperately trying to find any unusual movement that might hint to who was omitting such enticing smells.

He was ashamed to admit he was watching the Gryffindor table, not even daring to allow his eyes to flicker to the house that bore a snake. He could see the group of four boys and a girl. three alphas and two betas, none bonded to each other, much to Albus's surprise, but he understood more than anyone how to control yourself around others. Patience is a virtue, he thought to himself, as if gently scolding an unhappy child.

Unhappy child. His blue eyes finally lay upon Slytherin, watching the almost silent table. Two snakes had joined this year, only two. Purebloods, of course. They sat mixed in with the sixth years, he wondered if for protection or other sinister means.

What if the Omega in question was a Slytherin? The idea didn't sit well in his stomach but with the intense submissive scent flooding all his sense, not even the food was comfortable on his stomach.

The dinner was uneventful. No spells shot, no slurs shouted. It was peaceful, like the calm before the storm. Albus returned to his dwelling, clueless to who his mate was, but knowing they were here.


	3. Rescue

_January 24th, 1977_

Severus's first heat was in full swing, tearing at his body, burning his skin from the inside. All he craved was to strip, his flesh was melting from the heat of his body, but he'd read about submissives getting destroyed by Alphas at any slightest sign of submission. The idea of being used and forced was too much for Severus to even think about, the thought terrified him to the bone.

It took hours to calm his body down, multiple cold showers to wash off his sweat and stink of submission. By the time he stumbled out of the common room and got up to ground floor, he was exhausted and close to tears. at least the blasted Gryffindor boys weren't here- _Oh no._

James was down the other end of the corridor, alone. Their eyes locked and suddenly the Quidditch captain was walking towards him.

A mixture of dread and panic filled Severus as he froze to the spot, terrified of the endless possibilities that could happen. He wanted to reach for his wand but his hands couldn't move, Severus's mind was too clogged up to even find a reason for his body's lack of reaction. "P-p-potter!" Severus snarled, trying to sound defensive but his voice cracked and stuttered with strain.

"You're on heat," Potter spat at him, almost hesitating to step closer. "I can practically taste your scent, Snape!" The alpha was shaking as well now, suddenly feeling an urge to intimidate the smaller boy. James paused and took a deep breath, using the training his father had taught him to keep control of his natural instincts. He wasn't about to loose his cool with Snape, of all people.

James snatched Severus up by his arm, grip strong and painful and started to move in the direction of the medical wing. "You're so fucking _lucky_ it was me who found you, sub. _God knows_ if it had been someone else-"

"I'd hardly use the word _Lucky_ to describe running into you!" His words were whimpers, barely a hint of his usual spite as he stumbled behind James.

"Shut it!" James voice was taunt with dominance as he man handled Severus, growing rougher with each second he spent inhaling the submissive aroma that Severus stunk of.

Severus obeyed, fear sucking the breath out of him as his heart beat left him deaf to the sounds around him. It was like he was in his father's presences agaib, waiting to be struck and punched, or worse.

James didn't seem to notice, nor care, as he tossed Severus onto one of the hospital beds and went to fetch Poppy.

Severus lay there like a child's toy, tossed to the side, limp and exhausted. By the time a worried filled medi-witch reached Severus, he was struggling to stay conscious, his body screaming for rest or release. Never before had he felt so needing of comfort. As his eyes closed, all he saw was James brown eyes glaring down at him. He wouldn't wake up for days.


	4. Discussion

_January 27th, 1977, Afternoon Thursday Tea_

 

“Minnie, it seems my Omega is currently attending Hogwarts,” Albus murmured, clearing his throat as he watched the long strain of tea being poured into his cup. The tin of bourbons and custard creams sat on the desk between them besides a bowl of sour jellybeans.

 

The young witch seemed to pause, the teapot followed suit, both frozen as if someone had paused time. She carefully looked to Albus after a few moments of thought, her brow raised up. “ _Oh?_ ” Was all the witch had to say. She was a beta herself but truly understood the importance of dynamics in an Alpha and Omega relation, having to handle them constantly at the school. “I mean, are you sure its a student? It could be-”

 

Albus put a hand up, stopping her mid-sentence. “My dear, I’m certain its a student. I could smell their heat a few days ago, it was new and the strongest scent I’ve ever smelt in my life…” Albus let out a strained sigh. He had to have the elves wash his robes several times to remove any scent of the heat from it.”I’m not sure how to approach this situation,” Albus explained, fiddling with a long beard hair. “I fear if they may be Slytherin, what would I do? Dare I say a death eater.” The thought of his own submissive being a part of such group made his blood boil with dominance.

 

Minerva offered a frown, dunking a chocolate biscuit into her strong cup of sugary tea. “I could see the issue, indeed. Merlin knows what Rita Skeeter would say if she found out such information!” Minnie snorted but the amusement was short lived as she thought more on Albus’s situation. “If I may speak as a friend, Albus?” She asked.

 

With a nod of approval, she began to release her own view on such a tricky situation. “Don’t claim them, please.” She said, words sounding harsher than she meant. “You're an old man… It wouldn’t be fair, would it? To claim a young Omega and then die within a few years from either this war, stress or old age. Now, I know it sounds harsh but...Think about it Albus, please.” Minerva sighed, biting into her soggy biscuit.

 

The alpha in Albus was hurt but he knew she was right, who would even want such an old man? Blasted soulmates and such nonsense! His heart mourned the omega he had yet to find.

 

\--

 

The room was dark, _so dark_. Was it night already? Severus strained to open his eyes, noticing the flickering of candlelight through the window of the door. Severus let a groan pass his lips, rolling over in the bed. It was damp, soaked with his sweat. He was struggling to function, which made his anxiety spike. Chunks of his memory were gone, stolen from him by this stupid fucking heat. He could pick up the murmur of voices. Severus’s dark eyes flickered open, seeing a silhouette in front of him. He unwillingly slipped back into unconsciousness, his exhausted body demanding rest.


	5. The Great Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this on the wrong story, oopse!  
> I'm very tired.  
> don't forget to leave a comment!
> 
> Severus has an anxiety disorder

January 28th, 1977

Severus's body ached and groaned, still screaming at him for comfort but not nearly as loud as it did the few days before.

Once dressed in some new robes and cleaned up, using a simple spell, he collected the potion supply Poppy had for him and made his way to the dorms.

The potions in hand had a few purposes, the main one being to suppress the main symptoms of the heat to make the ride out much more swifter with a few added benefits, such as pain relief and something along the lines of a calming draught.

When Severus shifted through the common room, he didn't bother lingering for another order from Avery or any other awfully dominant member of the Slytherin house. Severus was at the bottom of the food chain, but becoming an Omega was suddenly more at risk. Instead of just his smarts and skills, they'd want _something else_  from him now.

He stripped his robes off, cringing at how dirty and tainted he felt. Severus turned the shower on, moving under the water to let it flow over his body. He cleaned himself harshly, scrubbing into his skin until it was red.

Severus crept into the great hall after drying and changing robes, praying quietly no one would notice him. He slipped into the bench seats, not realising how hungry he was until the smell of food hit his large nose. Just as he was about to tuck into a ham sandwich, Mulciber and Avery decided to join him. One sat on either side of him, pressing close. Severus's heart began to speed up, thumping like a race horse. "What do you want?" He hissed.

Avery looked to his friend with a sadistic smirk. "Oh  _Sevvie_ , darling, we're here to  _help_." He chuckled lowly, piling food onto Severus's plate. "You need to put some weight on if you  _ever_  expect to find an Alpha."

Severus could feel his trembling start again, knowing how dangerous this situation was. He didn't say a word. His eyes scanned the hall in front of him and locked with Potters, both shared a glance before Severus broke contact and Potter left the hall.

"Why so quiet, Severus?" Mulciber chuckled into his ear, lips turned into a sickening grin. "You want our help dont you? Little Omega like you needs all the help he can get,  _surely_!"

Before either could continue, a shadow loomed above them and the strong scent of dominance filled the air. The three peered over their shoulder, the large person blocking out the candle light was their own Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

He lingered over them, his usually calm eyes were cold and hard as he glared at the two three boys. "Mr Avery, Mr Mulciber, go find somewhere else to sit." He growled darkly at the two Alphas, knowing their hearts were dark and intentions impure.

Mulcibers smirk widened. "Not everyone is born into a world of wizard knowledge, as you'd know, Sir. We were simply offering him help." He stood, leaving a pile of work on the table for Severus.

Avery and Mulciber made their way out the hall without protest, until Avery, the bigger of the two, paused to look over his shoulder. "We'll be waiting to guide you tonight, Omega." He turned with a deep chuckle, disappearing into the hallway.

Severus's heart skipped a beat, fear creeping up his spine.

"My boy-" Albus rested a hand on his shoulder, frowning as Severus flinched away, a high pitch yelp escaping the Omegas startled lips.

Albus removed his hand and left the boy without another word, disappearing from the store.

It took Severus an hour to calm down, frozen to the spot. When he eventually left the hall, it was almost empty, part from the two or three people lingering. He turned sharply round the corner once out the hall but found himself bumping into someone, his face and nose colliding with the person's chest.

Severus stumbled back, nerves spiking again as he was on the verge of a panic attack. He peered up at the person and blinked, mind processing what was going on.

James stood before him. The older wizard looked sombre, eyes having dark rings around them behind his glasses. Again, the other three boys no where to be seen.

"Is everything, eh, okay? I heard what Avery said," James asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

 _No! Everything was shit. Avery and Mulciber are probably planning to do unthinkable things to me, to my body, I dont know what to do. I just want to run and hide, I want to feel SAFE._  He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but his heavily guarded mind refused to let him express any of his issues. Severus wasn't about to seem weak in front of  _James fucking Potter._

"Everythings fine." The words were nothing short of a whimper.

Something in Severus' mind was clouded, clogged up, stopping him from posing as the angry little boy he usually was. He turned to go and leave but James grabbed him by the arm again, reminding Severus of his bruise.

"Look, I've got detention tonight with Professor Sprout. You are more than welcome to hang around by the greenhouse. I won't let anyone near you... and you won't be alone,"James spoke softly, quickly dropping his grip on Severus.

"Just because I'm some subby little Omega now doesn't mean I need big boy Potter protecting me!" The old Severus was back, he'd unknowing grabbed his wand. "Go fuck yourself." With the vanilla insult, Severus turned on his heels amd fled the hall say, without being stopped.


	6. The Greenhouse {Revised}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for homophobic slurs, this is set in 1970s after all.

_January 28th, 1977_

 

The green house was beautiful in the winter evening light, the trees were still thin, grass patchy, flowers gone. The bareness of it all reminded Severus of home, his time spent bird watching in the rusty park, Lily by his side the whole time. She had been the one to bring her fathers old binoculars, both taking turns with them.

A chilly sign slipped past Severus' lips as he thought back to his dysfunctional childhood, the memories of Lily alone were enough to make him feel sick, his stomach twisting in knots of shame, the pain of their argument and their decision to avoid eachother was still raw in his heart.

Severus peered through the old vine covered greenhouse windows, lingering for a few moments as he watched James preening a few plants, the Gryffindor's hands were busy but his mind distracted with other thoughts, the omega couldn't help but wonder what had him so worked up, so deep in thought.

Severus came inside, hugging a book to his chest, feeling overly exposed being in a place alone with the four eyed boy. "Potter," Severus said softly, voice containing its usual venom but it was softer, quieter, a little more than a whisper.

James glanced over his shoulder to Severus with a lopsided grin, running a hand through his messy hair to push the curls out his eyes. "You alright?" He asked with such a casualty you'd suspect he was talking to Lily or some other Gryffindor, not the poor excuse of an omega he'd been bullying for years on end.

"Why would you care?" Severus responded easily, rubbing his temples, swiftly going to the back of the greenhouse without a moment to spare. An old rusted bench waited there for him, the wooden rotten and metal as brown as the planks but it was sturdy enough to take his weight, or lack of.

James wasn't surprised at the response he'd received, who would blame Severus for being so defensive? Kick a dog and expect to be bitten, his father had always said.

The pair sat in silence for a while, no clock for them to follow, only the sun hinting at what time it could be but even the sun set was at almost four. As it set, the sun began casting a gentle, rudy light over the greenhouse, bathing them in a gentle candle like light.

James had stopped half an hour earlier to simply watch Severus in fascination. He didn't recall a time where he paused to really embrace what the boy was. His body was so slim and undernourished, an element of beauty was there, but hidden away under all the sharpness. James let a long sigh slip past his lips as the seed of guilt and shame planted itself in his stomach for the way he tormented the already troubled soul. "Why are you here?" He finally asked.

"Protection," Severus answered truthfuly. He didn't look up from his text book. He had no reason to lie to the boy, he was gaining nothing from indulging him in utter bullshit.

Disappointed was an understatement, maybe the fitting word was heartbroken, but he had heart for Severus, nothing given to the omega to break in the first place. He tilted his head, taking the thick protective glove off. "I was hoping you'd come to keep me company," He teased playfully, attempting to get something out of the boy other than whatever this was.

"Well, where are your canine cunts? They haven't been crawled up your ass lately." Finally, Severus looked up, his brow cocked, dark eyes piercing and intruding, as if seeing right through James.

Potter had to look away, even his cocky self couldn't home such a terrifying gaze. He could feel himself starting to sweat under such an intense gaze.

"They're busy... Rem presented as Alpha, not to anyone surprise," James said, voice neutral, "So now all he does is fuck about with Sirius... The dorm smells of sex constantly," He scrunched his nose up in irritation, as if being able to smell it himself. "Wormtail just studies, avoids us, even. I dont know, its complicated. We've grown up."

Severus laughed a genuine chuckle, looking as away as he did so in lack of confidence. "Always knew those two were faggots, not surprised."

"What about yourself?" James asked with a slight smirk, if Severus could prod him for Information, so could he.

Severus was taken by surprise at the question and frowned, what exactly was he? As far as He was aware, wizards didn't have sexuality, it was the three classes and that was it, minus Littles but they weren't as common. He had fantasies about men and seen porn of homos, but that wasn't gay, was it?

"Straight, of course. I'm not a fucking fairy," The mellow environment was now tense, thanks to his need to defend himself, but the rude reply didn't deter James.

"Are you sure?" James tilted his head like a questioning dog, "You've never once sat up at night and really thought about what gets you goin', what makes you hard?" The smirk got wider. "I know muggles don't take too kind to queer's but... we aren't muggle's."

Severus gripped his wand tightly, shooting dangerous eyes up at James, as a warning, if any. "Sorry, but I dont wank off to boys in the locker rooms, unlike a certain quidditch player," he snapped, standing up to collect his things. The longer he stayed, the more he could let slip.

James started to panicked, the alpha in him demanding the Omega stayed close, but he'd scared Severus off once again. "Lily doesn't either!" He blurted out, knowing it was a sore spot for Severus. One of James talents was knowing exactly what buttons to push to get a reaction out of him.

The omega visibly flinched, turning away. Suddenly all his confidence and pride melted away and for a split second James got a glimpse of the hurt little boy Snape really was, but it was only short lived as his defences were quickly back up.

"I dont care about some fucking mudblood bitch," He practically screamed, knowing no one was around, even Professor Sprout.

"If she's a bitch, what does that make you? A mongrel?!" The guilt in James was replaced with the familiar anger he had towards Severus. What place did such a pitiful boy have to say such things!

"It makes me better than you and her," Severus' anixtey was high again, heart beat rising as he shoved past Potter. It was a mistake coming here. He fled to the dungeons, avoiding the Slytherin entrance, having an idea of what was waiting for him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilys a lesbian alpha.


	7. The Truth Hurts

The library was quiet and dull, it always was just after lunch, most going to sleep or work off their food, depending. Students were restless after a meal, the idea of sitting and studying was unappealing to the masses, but peace after a small lunch was all Severus required.

"You smell like James,"

Lilys voice was sharp, cutting through the silence and startling the smaller Omega who curled from her, further into the old armchair that stayed hidden away at the back of the library.

Severus didn't want to look up, knowing if she was really there or had the voices started making themself known again? He lingered in silence for a few seconds, wondering if he truly had imagined some voice to guilt and shame him, to humiliate himself in his own mind, but a shadow casted across his book proved otherwise.

"Did he... did he do anything?" The dominant front dropped, and for the first time that year, Lily was a concerned friend once more. She moved to sit on the foot stool, somehow the tall red haired girl was still towering over Severus, even if he did have the bigger chair.

The newly classified omega uncurled slightly, his mind a fog from such sharp scents, and the emotions those scents encourage. "He wouldn't, you know. He can bully a greasy halfblood but not a lost Omega," Severus tried to snap but he sounded drained and tired, the dungeon floor unkind on his body.

Lily seemed to hesitate, her eyes flickering between his tiny thin body and everything else around them, as if she was scared to actually see him for what be is. Lily was ashamed if herself, for not realising sooner his classification, as if it wasn't obivious? The boy reeked submission. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Severus felt anger- maybe it was from such poor sleep, -boil inside of him. He stood quick, slamming the book down, trying not to inhale the cloud of dust that decided to lift from the cover. "Don't you have some tart to be scissoring?" he barked, but the response was unexpected.

Lily's pink lips formed into a smirk, the same stupid smirk she formed when she knew something others didn't. "That's not how it works, Sev. Do you... want me to explain?" A motherly expression seemed to appear across her smug rosy face.

"I don't need to know about how Lessies get it on, Lily!" He was quick to defend, his own cheeks turning a bright hue of red, "Keep your queer shit to yourself,"

"Oh, like those Playguy mags you have hidden in the potions lab? There's a reason you don't use the showers when your dorm mates do." Her green eyes narrowed into angry dangers. Lily stood up, leaning over Severus, holding back a growl that she felt forming in her throat. "You're two faced. Come to me when you realise you like dick, Severus Snape." She didn't wait for a response, turning around and stalking off through the desserted library, long robes flowing behind her.

Severus was left almost close to tears, his heart thumping like a horse in his chest from the pure shame he felt, knowing she knew such deep secrets about him. Why as life never simple?


	8. Fog

The feeling of shame and distrust washed over Severus like a wave, engulfing him and drowining him in despair and self hate. How did she know? nobody knew! Nobody bloody knew1. He was tensed and dazed, looking around with glassy eyes and a wondering mind. Where was he exactly?

_Slytherin Commonroom._

His body tensed in the large chair. How had he gotten here? the last day had been a fog, a mist covered dream of sorts, his powerful mind empty, like a dessert pastor of nothing but dead grass. Severus felt his body jolt when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Severus peered up, calming when he saw dead silver eyes. "Regulus.. what do I owe the pleasure?"

the sixth year boys eyes narrowed slightly, obviously in a bad mood, no doubt to do with his parents or the grip their Dark Lord had over the boy who had yet to present. "Lucius wants to see you." He said, dropping a peacock feather into Severus's lap."Tonight at six. No later. The password is Apollo." Regulus murmured low to him before stalking off like the hormonal angstu teenager he was.

Severus swallowed hard as he stared down at the feather. How had Lucius slipped from his mind?


	9. Sweet Honey

Severus arrived within the office of Malfoy Manor, a shiver running through his aching body, so cold it almost burnt him, but he remained in control, much to his own surprise.

Severus spent countless hours in this office, simply sitting and waiting, listening and writing, the odd time he was cleaning, but that only happened if he spoke back to Abaraxs. Lucius could take his spite, his anger, his sass, but the older Lord Malfoy had ended up back-handing Severus across the room after a rather poisonous comment about another Lords lack of intelligence.

The room itself was bland, much like the weather outside. Greys and whites were the main pallets of the room, a splash of brown here and there as deep wood colours.The floor was marble, a rug made from the skin of a unicorn lay across the floor. It was soft but turning black with each passing day. There was a single couch in the room, placed opposite the fire, still somewhat facing the grand desk that truly bought the room together.

Severus lingered in his thoughts for a moment as he tried to decide what the right move was to be when encountering the older dominant man, they hadn't spoken since the summer hoildays, a lot could happen in six months.

He'd met Lucius on his first night in the Slytherin dorms, after hexing Avery for snatching his old toy rabbit. Lucius's voice had been silky, his hands smooth when he'd slipped them under Severus's shirt and over his tiny tummy. Lucius was like a guardian of sorts, watching over Severus from the shadows, fixing his mistakes without a bad word or a sharp swing in the Omega's direction, even offering him the rare approval he so desperately craved. Severus's addiction was validation but he never heard praise, not since Lucius left.

The door creeked open and Malfoy swiftly glided in, long hair in a loose pony tail, his clothing black and dark like the unlit office. Lucius's scent was musky and thick, clogging Severus's sensitive receptors, forcing the submission in him to come forwards.Sev's own untrained hormones began to flare and make themselves known; Severus felt a wave of heat, sweat appearing on his brow; his knees weak, trembling together; His heart beating fast like a rabbit thumping. Severus peered up at Lucius, swallowing a dry lump in his throat as icy pal eyes connected with his coal ones. Severus felt the urge to submit. He didn't dare - not yet.

The Omega peered up at Lucius, swallowing a dry lump in his throat as icy pal eyes connected with his coal ones."Kneel," The words were cold and unfeeling but so powerful, demanding, as they slipped past Lucius's pale lips.

Again, Severus swallowed, and to his knees he dropped. Nobody disobeyed Lucius. _Nobody_.

Lucius's sharp expression formed into triumphant smirk as he approached, running his fingers through Severus's silky hair, tugging over so slightly at the black locks. "I'd hoped you would present as a Little, spacing you would have been enjoyable, but I suppose this works as well. Good boy," He sighed happily.

Severus didn't dare move. Every bone and muscle in his body was tensed and locked into place as he knelt in front of Lucius, eyes focused on the large leather boots in front of him. He hadn't felt such an intense emotional state since his heat. His brief fling of awareness suddenly tossed as the clouds of submission rolled into his mind.

" _Pretty boy_ , I have a drink for you," Lucius murmured as he fiddled with his pocket and pulled a small, slim, scarlet potion. It seemed to swirl on its own accord in the vile, a glitter like content to it. The room flooded with the smell of strawberry tarts, a pink puff emitting from the bottle along with such powerful scent.

The hand in Severus's hair returned and gripped at the scalp, yanking back his head. Severus's adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed again, licking his lips.

The smirk on Lucius's lips grew larger- he resembled much of a Cheshire Cat, -as he pulled back as much as he could without breaking the poor Omegas neck. "Open wide, _Sevvie_. I'll give you the potions recipe afterwards, pinkie promise." Lucius purred out, voice soft and runny like honey, the potion as equally smooth as it ran down Severus's strained throat and into his belly.

The potion seemed to take affect instantly as Severus saw nothing but pink; any sane, stable part of his mind died off. Severus was gone, but the Omega was present and in control.


	10. Asleep

When Severus regained consciousness, his body began to scream at him. Everyone of his nerves were on fire as pain raced through him. He didn't dare move, even the act of opening his eyes made the world spin around him like a tea cup ride.

"Don't move, you'll only make yourself feel worse," A voice said, quite uncaring but a hint of sympathy in his words. "The potion is starting to were off but it'll take a few more hours. I've cleaned you up but... Theres only so much I can do," The voice carried on, finally Severus recognised it to be Regulus's. He wanted to jolt awake and hide, being so uniformed of what happened and other aspects of his own body left his tense, scared, afraid, but his limbs burnt more in protest and soon he was out cold again, in a dreamless sleep upon sweat damp sheets.


	11. bruises

The breath was sucked out of him as he sat bolt up right. Sweat dripped from his body, pooling on the bedsheets, leaving a damp mark from where his body once laid. Coal dark eyes looked around frantic like as he tried to figure out where the fuck he was-- oh- his dormitory. It was empty, _thank Merlin_. It was cold, _thank merlin_. The trauma in his body eased away but left a dull ache that made Severus tense his jaws.

Stiff legs, unmoving feet, made him stumble on his way to the bathroom. His whole back was screaming, nerves on fire, the pain similar to the belting he'd get at home. _No, lets not think about home_. Pushing the memories aside, Severus snaked his hand under the bathroom sink and pulled out his personal pain potion. The brown cork fell to the floor, the echoing of his gulping was the only sound he could hear besides the tripping of a leaky tap. his empty bottle shove into the pocket of his too big PJ pants.

Severus felt his blood run cold, peering into the mirror; a ring of dark purple bruises engulfed his neck, the worst of them being at the sides of his throat. He tensed and a fleeting memory of Lucius ran into his mind. What in Merlin's sake had that man done? Another memory decided to appear; _Regulus_. Would the little shit know? he must do, surely.

Severus got dressed as well as he could, now the potion was there to suppress the pain that screamed his name and travelled though his spine. He wore a white turtle neck under his school uniform, a glamour charm took too much of the energy he simply didnt have. As much as Severus hated to admit it, sometimes the muggle way worked. He knew how to hide marks, it was easy enough after years of practice.

It was lunch time according to the elf he passed the soiled bedsheets too. He'd slept half the day? unusual but so were the marks around his neck, his life an ever growing mystery.

Severus slipped through the somewhat empty hallways, head hung low and eyes down, desperate to avoid detection but there was a pair of eyes he simply couldn't hide from; James Potter.

James had been alone, once again, the glimpse of a muggle cigarette box in his hand but the taboo substance was quickly forgotten when he saw the lanky little omega finally make an appearance. The alpha in him boiled in rage. James was quick and loud on his feet as he stomped his way over. He shoved a hand into Severus's chest, the wind blown from him the second time that day.

"Where the fuck have you been?! Three days--" James inhaled and the scent of another dominant caught him off guard; Dirty and musky, rotten and foul to his unfamiliar nostril. A dark, threatening growl escape from his throat as he cornered the omega and pressed him close to the wall. "Fucking slut.." He cursed under his breath.

The fear in Severus's eyes was real and bare for a moment, just a moment, before he looked away. He panicked, glancing over James arm, hoping to see a flurry of red hair or god forbid that long white beard before he finally realised what James had said; _Three days. Three days!_

"I dont know what you're playing at but I had Lily threatening me with every hex in the book when you didnt show your whore face!" Anger and dominance oozed from James to make for a dangerous cocktail.

Tears impulsively leaked from the corners of Severus dark eyes. He felt like a child again, cowering in fear from his fathers fists. "I'm _sorry_!" Something in him broke, something crumbled into a million pieces, leaving him shattered. He fell to his knees out of pure exhaustion, trying to stop the tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," The omega begged, a sorry state for s submissive.

James felt a ball of pity and shame work up in him as he stared down at the malnourished mess. A deep sigh escaped his lips as the anger shrivelled and shrunk away into nothing. "You need a shower." He grunted, picking the sobbing boy up with ease, carrying him off to the lions den.

Severus didn't protest or speak a word, an unsettling feeling of panic lay over him like a blanket. The flash backs left his mind a bubbling mess of trauma and fear as every limb shook in James masculine arms. There was no escape from his own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was very tempted to have Severus be a little but oh well i suppose  
> would anyone be interested in a little!Severus fanfic?
> 
>  
> 
> ps this chapter might be revised in the future?

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle with motivation, comments remind me a real life person enjoys much work. If you could comment instead (or as well as) leaving kudos, I'd appreciate it! I also am always looking for inspiration for new fanfics or even ideas for this one, so you're highly encouraged to leave me ideas you have or would enjoy to see!


End file.
